Hasta siempre-Un poco cuento sobre Che Guevara Basado en la canción
by Ice-Cream.and.Cuppy-Cake
Summary: Che ha sido capturado por soldados bolivianos. Antes y después de su muerte sin embargo Sus guerrillas y todo de América Latina cantar sobre el Che y lo que él significaba para ellos. Este es mi cuento primero en Español Lo siento si es malo estoy de inglaterra. Gracais. !:)


**Hasta siempre-Un poco cuento sobre Che Guevara**

**Basado en la canción "Hasta siempre" la versión por Nathalie Cardone.**

"!Comandante hay demasiado del enemigo aquí Necesitamos un retirarse ahora"! Dijo Carlos uno de los rebeles de Che.

"Yo se Carlos pero no podemos retirar ahora Estamos casi donde queremos a estar" Dijo Che quien fue disparando a algunos enemigos con su fusil.

"No podemos! por favor escucharme Necesitamos a—" comenzó a decir pero habia no mas Palabras de Su boca como el fue tiro. La bala le atravesó el cráneo y su sangre salpicado la cara de Che.

Che fue un poco sorprendido pero continuó para disparar con su fusil. él decidió que Carlos fue correcta. Tenían que ir ahora y muy rápidamente.

¡"compañeros, compañeros! Este es tu comandante Che gritó. Necesitamos a Escapar hay demasiado del enemigo aquí Si tú puedes oírme salir de aquí. Puedo mantenerlos a raya.!"

Che vio sus guerrillas corriendo por sus vidas y algunos de sus armas a disparar a los soldados enemigos quien fuiste ahora avanzar hacia ellos disparo bala tras bala en su dirección.

"!Todos ir y evacuas al punto de encuentro!" Dijo Che

El oído gritos de ¡"Vamos!" y "Si Comandante" de sus soldados restantes.

Mientras Che continuó disparando en el ataque del enemigo.

**20 minutos más tarde**

Todo las guerrillas fuiste en punto de encuentro…sin Che

"¿Dónde está Che?" dijo un voz de uno de los guerrillas.

"Yo no sé" dijo más de los guerrillas

Pero uno persona llama Marta sabía que Che fue capturado o muerto.

Ella decidió cantar la canción que todos sabían sobre Che.

* * *

**"Aprendimos a quererte**

**Desde la historica altura**

**Donde el sol de tu bravura**

**Le puso cerca la muerte"**

El sol brilló abajo en Che quien fue Luchando todavía contra el enemigo con todo de su munición y con su corazón.

En el punto de encuentro más voces se unieron en con Marta

* * *

**"Aqui se queda la clara,**

**La entranable transparencia**

**De tu querida presencia**

**Comandante Che Guevara"**

Una bala entró el brazo de Che y el agarró la herida pero aún así siguió luchando.

* * *

**"Vienes que mando la brisa**

**Con soles de primavera**

**Para plantar la bandera**

**Con la luz de tu sonrisa" **Cantó las guerrillas

Una bandera cubana de la revolución cubana cayó del bolsillo de Che. Él la plantó en el suelo y sonrió como los soledades enemigo avanzar hacia él.

* * *

**"Aqui se queda la clara,**

**La entranable tranparencia**

**De tu querida presencia**

**Comandante Che Guevara"**

Che no tenía munición. El arrojó su fusil lejos ,sacó su pistola y vació su revista en el soldado más cercano. Cuando él se había quedado sin munición para que El arrojó eso lejos también.

El levantó las manos y un voz dijo ¿"Quién es usted"?

"Soy Che Guevara y yo valgo más vivo que muerto" él contesta

Los soldados lo agarraron.

En el punto de encuentro las guerrillas Cantó más del canción a Che

* * *

**"Tu amor revolucionario**

**Te conduce a nueva empresa**

**Donde esperan la firmeza**

**De tu brazo libertario"**

Recordaban cuando Che ha arriesgado su vida para salvarlos de camaradería y amor. También cuando lo liberaron el, ciudad de Santa clara desde la gobierno cubano corrupto con Fidel en la revolución.

En el punto de encuentro algunos aviones y helicópteros cubanos vino a recoger a los guerrilleros restantes y regresar a Cuba.

Che fue ejecutado por el ejército boliviano. antes de este, Esta conversación entre Che y uno de sus captores, se llevó a cabo

"¿Estás pensando en ti propia inmortalidad? Dijo el captor

"No, Estoy pensando en la inmortalidad de la revolución" Che contesta.

Cuando Fidel enteró de la noticia de la muerto de Che el Se puso todo de Cuba a cantar consigo la canción que fue canto por las guerrillas. Marta cantó

* * *

**"Seguiremos adelante**

**Como junto a ti seguimos**

**Y con Fidel te decimos**

**"Hasta Siempre Comandante"**

y entonces Fidel y las Guerrillas cantó el último verso de la canción por última vez.

* * *

**"Aqui se queda la clara,**

**La entranable tranparencia**

**De tu querida presencia**

**Comandante Che Guevara." **

no sólo de Cuba canto pero todo de Latinoamérica y la pueblo que había sido tocado por el corazón de Che Guevara canto también que cantó para su héroe y que cantó para su Comandante.

**Hasta la victoria para siempre!**

* * *

**Hola a todos ! Este es mi cuento primero en espanol! Por favor perdoname si mi espanol es malo. Tengo la mayor parte fuera de un traductor. Me corrigió aunque. :) He estado aprendiendo español por por poco más de 1 año. Este es un "Oneshot" Che guevara es una de mis personas favoritas Si quieres mas de mis cuentos a estar sobre Che por favor Dime en un mensaje o en un comentario o una revisión! Por favor recuerdes que estoy ingles :) Muchas Gracais a todos ! Hasta la victoria para siempre! Por favor dime si esta cuento es bueno o malo ! -Ice cream :)**


End file.
